


Valentine’s Day 2021

by Kosho



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Hawke is kind of a himbo, Hugs, I’m Bad At This Fandom, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rapture (BioShock), Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snowed In, Valentine's Day, Would You Kindly (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: I had originally thought to do one for each of my pairings, and I may still, but for now just focusing on like four. For sure at least doing one, but the rest will come, even late.I mean, I guess it’s not even explicitly Valentine’s Day stuff so much as date smut, I guess.
Relationships: Arishok & Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Varric Tethras, Kaidan Alenko/Female Ryder | Sara, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Lavellan/Solas, Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara, jack/atlas
Kudos: 7





	1. For Her, I’ll Try

Varric sighed. Not entirely how he pictured the evening going. A blizzard had blown in while they were out on rift patrol, and bad luck separated them from the others. Thankfully, Fen immediately set to work. For once he found herself glad for her being a quick study. Her curiosity with the forge had meant she had devoted plenty of time to gathering hides. Fen set them out, cleaned furs and hides making a makeshift bed for them. 

Not enough to make a lasting fire, but that was where Dagna came in handy, warned ahead of time that there might be inclement weather, she had taken to crafting some potentially useful runes, one in particular she assured would work fine as a heat source “probably longer than the cold will hold”, a cute way of saying ‘indefinitely’. 

She set it out and wiggled under at least two layers of thick bear hides. Varric joined her, all he really could do at this point. Really did no favors in the impressiveness factor, not much he could really contribute to improving matters. He didn’t consider it for long, feeling her arms slide around him, leg slid between his. She had finally, _finally_ begun letting her guard down more, but that peculiar position was the way she felt safest. He ran his hand over her calf slowly, smiling when she hid her face in his neck. No idea when he started to appreciate the quiet sound of her breathing when she felt at ease. 

“You know. I had plans, better than this, anyway..” He admitted. 

Stretching into his touch, she tipped his head when his hand cupped her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Tell me?” She asked. 

Varric leaned in, kissing up her throat, playfully biting her lower lip when she came in to meet him partway. 

“It would be torture now.” He said. “But if you really want to know, I got my hands on some interesting things. Some of it you’d really appreciate. Silk sheets, rose petals, some apparently quite popular bath oils.” 

She whined softly at that. Especially right now that sounded amazing. Though the heat was rising nicely considering she couldn’t see a thing through the snow. 

“What else?” Fen asked, noticing he stopped seemingly partway through his plans. “Or...was there something more?” 

“Well, nothing I’d have wanted you to worry about. We can talk about it more another time. For now, I’m more concerned with you. Are you doing alright?” Varric asked. 

“I run warm. With the extra heat, I’m just fine. Are _you_ okay? I might have another bear skin?” She offered. 

Varric’s hand roamed higher, over her hip slowly, delving up the back of her tunic. Her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the way it felt. He was always so gentle with her, it was hard not to feel precious when he touched her like this. She sought out his mouth again, stopping just short of kissing him. 

“This isn’t ideal, I admit, but maybe it could still be special enough?” She asked.

“Not like we can’t still take advantage when we get back. But I’d never refuse a princess.” He told her. 

Given that even with her extra warmth, and all the steps in place, it still felt chilly, maybe it was best to keep that in mind. He closed the gap, turning with her in an awkward sort of roll that rumpled the bedding almost enough to invite the cold in, adjusting it as much as he could without leaving her. He hadn’t ever been much for kissing, but he was too used to it with her. There was a taste that was uniquely hers, part of the experience that was her. Her hands kneaded his shoulders, sweeping down his chest, nails gingerly scraping against him. Not enough to hurt, but in a way that said she wouldn’t particularly mind more, if he chose. 

He did choose, absolutely. He plucked the ties at the front of her breeches, pulling them down just enough. He didn’t want to risk her health, or his, he supposed. No point undressing completely. Fen turned slightly, following the movement his tongue had set, or at least trying to, hips jutting forward when his fingers teased her. Intentionally slow, alternating between circling and striking, and delving back to hint at entry. He broke away long enough to hear her when he finally stopped teasing. 

“I want to hear you sing for me…” he told her. 

Fen tipped her head back, offering more of herself to him until she had no more, thighs trembling, breathlessly panting higher, soft, thready whimpering, pleading for more, for less, either for relief or a chance to cool down. 

“Perfect...I could listen to that forever…” he praised. “But you already know if you give me my way, I _will_.” 

It was awkward, uncoordinated, only given that he was unwilling to stop long enough to have both hands, trying to get his breeches down enough to be out of the way, never tried to make things work in this amount of space for any reason, but not freezing into the most unfortunate, impromptu ice sculpture this side of Thedas was a worthwhile reason to try. 

“Please…” she urged. It was harder to figure out what she meant to say, mind struggling to think beyond the steady pace his fingers set against her. “I need you…” 

He stopped, staring at her, eyes narrowed as if thinking of something that really required focus. 

“That might be the first time you’ve ever told me that. I’m touched.” He said. 

“Varric…” she sighed. “I…” 

He pulled his hand back, hunting her lips again, teeth tugging and scraping her lips, red and pliant, undeterred by the way it left her wanting more. 

“Say it again…” he said. “One more time…” 

She took the brief break he gave her, trying to keep her focus when he hinted at entry, holding back as if that was all he was waiting for. 

“I need you…” she repeated urgently. 

His hands gripped the backs of her thighs, keeping them up and apart has much as he could, swallowing her moans with the suddenness of his entry, the breath almost knocked from her, already being steadily lost to his tongue, his hands guided her in a sort of exaggerated roll, pushed and pulled and _right there_ . Hadn’t helped a bit that prior to getting stranded, he had been flirty, his touches lingering in ways that made her _imagine_ it down to the feel of his fingers dancing over her, fit just right to him. She was grateful when he kissed her again, just right to stifle what might have been louder than she meant, completely and utterly content to melt away in a puddle of pleasure, trying to maintain focus enough to wait for him, 

Varric managed a few more hard thrusts, muted on her tongue, though he quickly pulled away, jumping when the unexpected voice of one Gavin Hawke interrupted the moment. 

“Found you. But...seems like you didn’t need saving after all…” he said. “Warm in here…” 

He wandered closer, taking a seat next to them, shivering. 

“Hawke…” Varric sighed. 

“Don’t mind me. I can’t see anything. Sorry to interrupt. Thought you might have needed help, I only just found the trail. So cold…” he whined. 

Fen quickly fixed her bottoms when Varric pulled away, taking a moment to make himself presentable. 

“Alright, get in here.” Varric told him. “I can’t stand to see such a big human cry.” 

  
  



	2. You Mean Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the best I can do for fluff with these two. E for Effort, I tried.

Jack held Solas’ arm excitedly, dragging him away from the noise. He might have said something if he wasn’t curious enough to allow himself to be led away from what almost certainly was more entertaining than whatever he might have to show. At least that was his thought right up until he saw the way his desk was set up. His eyes went wide when he saw the food. 

“Did you…?” He asked. 

“I did! All by myself.” Jack announced proudly. 

He hadn’t had time to learn from anyone here in Haven, and he was doubtful his “clan” taught him. There was no point to a weapon being taught such things. That it looked completely fine and smelled pleasing only made him more suspicious that something  _ had _ to be wrong. 

“It looks fine.” He said. 

Now to try to skillfully avoid having to—Jack was  _ waiting _ . Solas grimaced, taking a bite. Nothing out of place. No  _ pranks _ , nothing worrisome. Jack had actually cooked for him, and did a decent job. It wasn’t professional. It was a poorly presented, very average sort of experience but even that surpassed what he assumed him capable of. He supposed he should simply be pleased he was learning anything at all with constant distractions. 

Jack sat eagerly across from him, picking at pieces of his own haphazardly plated dinner. Maybe it wasn’t worth it to condemn the festivities in the village as a human affair that he should ignore. He looked far too eager not to have lent it any sort of thought. 

“I take it this means you chose to ignore your practice?” Solas asked. 

“Nope! I worked on it this morning.” He replied. “It keeps breaking so easily, but I think I’ve almost got it.” 

Solas made a face at that. “Well. Perhaps a few more burns will teach you better.” He paused at that, thinking it over. “No, you’d enjoy that too much. No matter. Cold water will accomplish the same thing.” 

Jack poured at that. He hated all things cold and Solas knew that. That’s what made it such an effective threat. Get better, be consistent, or suffer. He got up, fussing over the slight breeze after that thought. 

“Come here.” He directed. 

Pointing to no particular spot beside him. Jack came over, about to kneel until Solas held up a hand. 

“What is this? You can’t actually be interested in all of this.” Solas asked. 

He licked his lips slowly, unsure he’d like the answer. “Lady Montilyet told me it was a day to spend time with someone special to you…”

Jack couldn’t look at him, just in case he was disappointed. 

“You thought of me, you’re implying I am special to you in some way.” Solas realized. “Ah. So I see.” 

Solas sifted through his thoughts on the matter, great deal of them, most finding the length he had gone through for him largely insufficient. It was sad, watching the way he bent over backwards to please him. Still, it was nothing if not loyal, and for that much, he could reward the effort. 

His hand firmly held his jaw, pulling him closer. Perhaps for the first time, he paid attention to the details. The freckles Varric had based his nickname on were impossible to miss this close. High cheekbones, softly defined lips, nose and brow. Large, curved jade eyes. That was the only thing besides the very specific shape of his ears that truly looked almost the same. He must have taken after his mother more. All too simple to make him blush. He expected there’d be more to him considering all the hands that had been all over his mind. He’d been shaped intentionally from the beginning, and maybe it was surprising he remained this innocent. 

He bit into Jack’s lower lip, nipped his tongue with intent. A warning of sorts, wrapped in an affectionate gesture. He drew blood, terribly poetic in a sense. Jack didn’t flinch away, kept his eyes closed. He wasn’t there yet, to where he could see the full picture instead of details. He would only hurt him. Whatever he wanted was inconsequential. Jack’s life was never his own to live, and he’d either adapt to that or break. About to conclude only the latest in a series of lessons, Jack moved, risking punishment for the sake of not letting him get away so easily. 

Even the least of beasts knew better than to keep trying things that caused pain. What did that make Jack? What did it say about him that he hadn’t yet stopped him. Nothing for it, he’d just have to handle it later. Breaking the rules should be uniformly punished after all. 

Solas curled his fingers in his hair, pulling enough to give him freer access to his mouth, all but devouring him, sucking bruised lips, tongue sharp with the taste of iron. Letting up after some time, he let go, giving him a chance to breathe. Jack stumbled back to his seat with a heavy sigh, face flushed, hair a mess. In truth, he liked him better this way. 

“Eat.” He told him. 

Partly so he’d redirect his focus, partly because if he had to eat it, he wasn’t exempt from it. He still needed time to determine Jack’s punishment. Really, it wasn’t truly going to work regardless. His poor fortune that he enjoyed it. He could take an educated guess which  _ god  _ in particular added  _ that. _

“Do I—“ Jack asked quietly. “Do I mean anything to you?” 

Solas looked up. Not in the ways he probably hoped, but it was no lie to say he had plenty of meaning. Maybe he could learn from Varric at least in that respect. Twisted half-truths we’re effective. 

“You mean plenty to me. I wonder why you ask.” He told him. 

“It’s just...I didn’t want to guess. I’m wrong pretty often. Maybe I just...wanted to hear it.” Jack admitted nervously. 

“Well, you’ve got your answer, if I didn’t believe so, I wouldn’t waste any time trying to help you.” Solas said. “That said, remember what I said about cold water? After this, I think it’s time to work on your barriers.” 


	3. That’s One Ugly Lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this focuses more on Ryder and PeeBee than Vetra, and I didn’t mean for that to happen 🥲

“You dragged me halfway across Andromeda  _ just _ for a lamp?” PeeBee asked. 

“It’s a special lamp. I think. Look...I just want to do something for Vetra.” 

“We’re this far from Citadel space,  _ further _ from Earth, and you actually think I don’t recognize what today  _ was?”  _ PeeBee asked, laughing. 

“I mean, it’s not really for any reason…” Sara began. 

“Valentine’s Day. Tacky gifts, candy, all that jazz. Except you didn’t fall for a human, you chose a Turian, and the  _ only _ thing you could think of was  _ finding her ugly lamp. _ ” PeeBee deduced. 

“I—“ Sara was about to protest, until she thought about it. “Actually, yeah, that’s right actually.” 

Grinning smugly, rather than teasing her for it, she focused her attention on navigating something that she couldn’t really make heads or tails of. It was quiet for so long, Sara started to wonder if she was ever going to speak to her again. Just when she was about to ask, however, she spoke. 

“Mixed news. Good news, it  _ is  _ here on Kadara. It  _ is very very ugly. _ Vetra might actually be blind, this is terrible. Maybe instead of retrieving this, you buy her a new one and get her to a doctor — not Lexi, she’s too nosy.” 

“Joking aside, what’s the bad news?” Sara asked suspiciously. Clearly this was more of a case that going down to Tartarus and batting her eyelashes at Reyes wasn’t going to work. “Don’t tell me it’s somehow in the vault…” 

“That might be more fun. Merc group bought it. Not for sale or trade. I’d say that’s the end of it, but it looks like Reyes actually has money on these guys. Good credits, like,  _ a lot. _ I think we should take them out, get the ugly lamp, get the reward, and then you and Vetra can have your weird little reunion party or whatever people do when they give —return? Ugly lamps?”

Sara was never going to live this down. Suppose that was just a package deal. To get the help tracking it down, she needed someone good. Vetra was the best, couldn’t be her or it would ruin the surprise. PeeBee was really the only one she could trust that could do the job and wouldn’t say a word about it until they were alone. Then of course, why wouldn’t she tease her about it. All in good fun at least. 

Looking at the map, it looked like these mercs picked the caves as a good base. In her experiences here? The caves were the most obvious place. Why they thought no one would look there was beyond her. She stopped beyond the gate, pausing at the forward station to call in a drop. Not walking out that far. 

“I’m driving!” PeeBee announced. 

“Like hell you are. Only person that isn’t me I’d ever let drive is...well, Scott’s not awake, so Gil. There’s two people I’d let drive and...and you’re not...one or both of them?” She sighed. “Nevermind, I might have messed that up but you know what I meant.” 

Well, she wasn’t living that one down either, but that was on her. Quieter out here at least. Kett presence wasn’t completely gone, but handled enough that what few groups might be left opted for caution instead of trying to operate openly. Most of the exiles either fell in with the  _ charlatan _ but with a big C, or they left for different places, and what few resisted made their choices too. No sense being upset over situations that weren’t hers to handle. 

“Here.” PeeBee said when they reached the cave. She turned in silent judgment when she accidentally drove past it, waiting a bit before amending her directions. “There.”

“Ha. You’re a riot. Can’t believe I have your endless comedic routine all to myself.” Ryder deadpanned. 

Sara reached for her gun, left hand up. Sometimes she took the wrong lessons from her brother, and “you can absolutely keep your hand on your gun and use biotics with the other!” Was one of those things she probably should have ignored. 

When she spotted someone, she either pulled them closer so PeeBee could hand them, or flung them into walls, stunning them enough to shoot. 

Ryder felt a sharp burn in her shoulder, across her cheek, her side. This guy had faster reflexes, a more accurate shit and worse of all, common sense. PeeBee muttered something under her breath, a few bullets grazing her too. She gestured for them to split off and pincer him, to which she immediately ran off to cover the right side. Peebee took the left, opening the door enough to draw his attention so she could take the kill shot while he was distracted. Once she was sure he stopped moving, Ryder looked around the room. The lamp why near an outlet but not plugged in. Sara picked it up, looking it over with a deep firiown.

“You’re right, this is a really ugly lamp.” She finally agreed. 

They dropped in to give the coordinates and proof that they were dead, collecting the reward and then heading back to Tempest. Once there, PeeBee returned to her space, and Ryder did her best to hide the lamp behind her back on her way to Vetra’s room. 

“She just walked in. I’ll call you back.” Vetra said. 

The way she stood was immediately suspicious, but she was more concerned about the light injuries she took. Might scar a little, but even that wasn’t a guarantee, just grazed. 

“I’m fine, this isn’t even the surprise…” Sara pouted. 

Vetra fussed over her a little more before she finally relented. “What is the surprise.”

Sara moved around a bit, holding the lamp up. “The lamp you mentioned! I found your lamp. H—“ hell, what did she care if it didn’t make sense. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Vetra!” 

Vetra sighed, setting the lamp down carefully. She put her chin on her head, giving her a good, tight squeeze. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ryder.” She said. “I didn’t think...I didn’t have anything planned. 

She didn’t seem bothered by that. “You didn’t know I was making plans, I didn’t expect you to have plans. It’s fine.” 

Sara smiled. Really, this was worth every joke PeeBee would come up with. Very few moments really compared, actually. 


	4. We Don’t Have To Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad™️ at Mass Effect still, but I did a thing anyway. Today is the day for subpar smut and fluff :D!

Prodromos. The first thriving settlement. Sara stared at it from the Tempest. Crowds weren’t exactly her thing. She couldn’t even be sure it was even the right day. Packaged as a settlement founding holiday. The rest of the crew had already set off to join. Instead, she got out two glasses, pouring some drinks. Novel if only because it was a vibrant, if artificial looking sort of pink. Kaidan knocked quietly even after SAM announced his arrival. Old habits die hard, they said. 

He came in, accepting the drink she held out to him. He followed her, watching out the window. He opted to stay behind for what he suspected was a similar reason. Too much noise, too many people. Going to take a drink, he stopped whist as the glass met his lips, looking at it curiously. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

Sara shrugged. “Picked it up on Aya. Apparently very popular. It’s not going to kill us, I made sure.” 

She took a drink, looking into her glass briefly. “That’s not bad, I think I could live with this.” 

Kaidan raised a brow, taking a drink. Yeah, not bad. Maybe not the best but pretty high up on the list. Sara grabbed his free hand, strategically trying to get it on her waist. Laughing a bit, he purposely moved too high, then too low, messing with her for a little bit before he gave in. Giving her a light squeeze, she sighed a bit. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“I feel a little bad there’s hardly any free time, kind of been...I don’t want us to be this boring thing for you.” She admitted. 

“Is this because we didn’t go dancing?” Kaidan guessed. “Because we still could if you really wanted.” 

“It’s not about the dancing, although I would be a fool if I said I’d rather not see that.” Shrugging, she added. “I don’t know, drinking in my room isn’t really proper dating, is it? I like the time we spend, but...shouldn’t we be doing actual stuff?” 

He set her glass down, putting his next to it. He got a firm hold on her waist, lifting her like it was quite literally effortless. Her legs wrapped around him, not that she thought he’d drop her, but more that it was so sudden that it was the only thing she could think of. Sara bent down to reach him, ignoring the discomfort of the angle to get a quick kiss. 

“Hmm. Doing stuff? Like repairing remnant vaults, or fighting Kett? Exploring alien planets side by side? Does that not count as  _ doing stuff? _ ” He asked. 

“When you say it like that, it’s hard to argue. I mean...I don’t know, maybe dinner and movies are a bit too cliche for Andromeda. Has been fun though.” Sara conceded. 

“Now, maybe it’s not a great suggestion, but it does occur to me we’re completely alone right now. They’ll be gone a while yet. I say we finish our drinks, and we let things go however they go?” Kaidan suggested. 

“No, that’s not a good idea.” Sara said, shaking her head. 

“Oh? Any particular reason?” He asked. 

“You’ve only been holding me like this for a while now, and I gotta be honest, it’s starting to really work for me. ‘ _ See where it goes’  _ might be an invitation you didn’t mean to send.” She mumbled, unsure if she even made sense. 

“Well, that sounds awful forward of you,  _ Pathfinder.” _ he teased. 

The formality made her groan inwardly, but it was a bit more forward than normal. Point still stood, they had time alone and he was currently not only holding her and making it look ridiculously easy, and not looking annoyed by the way she was holding on to him. He slowly set her down, taking a step to the side so they could retrieve their drinks. 

“I’ll talk you what. You convince Tann and Addison to part with you for a bit and we can go wherever you like. I wouldn’t say no to getting to know you better outside of the Tempest and the vaults and everything else that wants your attention.”

Sara took a drink, turning her attention from the festivities in the small settlement. 

“You don’t? Here I thought you were starting to  _ like _ my attention.” She said in mock disappointment. 

Kaidan sighed, finishing off the last of his glass to buy a few seconds before it was critical he answered. 

“I do.” He confirmed. “More than I thought I might, when I first thawed, at any rate.” 

_ “Kaidan…” _ she sighed. 

His hand came up, holding her shoulder loosely like he had simply followed a reflex. 

“I like it when you say my name like that.” Kaidan admitted. 

Sara finished her drink, setting the glass down quickly in the hopes he might pick up where he left off. He carried her past the bed and instead to the couch, leaning her back. Delicately, he cupped her face, thumbs following the curves of her cheeks. 

“You don’t know how torturous it is to know your lips are  _ that  _ close, and I can’t do anything about it?” She said. 

He met her partway, keeping it brief. Feeling the way his hand dipped down her back. Unusual for her to be so open and bold like that. Not a problem, he didn’t mind, but part of him found it noteworthy. Looking at the bottle on the desk, he made an inquisitive sort of hum. 

“You think that has anything to do with this?” He asked. “Better safe than sorry, I think we should find out what’s in this.” 

“Safe than  _ asari?”  _ Sara blinked. 

She had to fight the urge to do the finger guns. Felt like it might be too strange. 

“Fine. I don’t mind waiting, you owe me a date anyway,” Sara said. 

“I thought you wanted to take  _ me  _ out?” He asked. 

“We take each other out?” She suggested. 

“Corny, but manageable.” He agreed. “ _ First _ , you have to actually convince Tann and Addison that they can function without you around, don’t forget.” 

“You would think having three other pathfinders meant more. It’s like he doesn’t trust the others with any responsibility yet. They’re capable, I want my vacation days…” Sara muttered. 

  
  



	5. Hands On You

Jack stared at the map, tired, aching, and going almost completely on adrenaline. Looked like it used to be some kind of business he was supposed to go to, but this place didn’t make much sense. Maybe it did and he was just processing everything differently. Supposed to finally meet the apparently great Atlas. 

It’s not at all that he imagined any reason to think he  _ wasn’t,  _ only that apparently he had once meant so much more than just the  _ very attractive _ voice on a radio guiding him through this mess. Honestly, the last thing he should have been thinking, considering he seemed to be leaking memories same as the bursting pipes of Rapture, and considering he’d watched the explosion that he was helpless to stop. The man just lost his family recently, not the best time to foster any sort of misplaced feeling for him.

Frowning, he stared at identical doors, different only in the damage. He wasn’t sure which one he was supposed to use, he knocked. Bad idea, he wasn’t trying to get in any more fights. Before he could decide how to try to get his attention in a quieter way, the door opened and he groaned mid breath as he was yanked into the room. 

Jack didn’t question the pill or the glass of water in his face. That should have seemed suspicious, but he was already accepting quite a lot. A city under the sea, the plane crash, the way everyone looked, plasmids, ADAM, all of it seemed impossible, together? Maybe insanity. His mind drifted off, deposited somewhere warm and comfortable. Unavoidable that his guard finally lowered and he fell asleep. Hard to say how long he rested, and with all the darkness that came with being this far below the ocean, did it really matter what time it was?

When he finally did sit up, he heard the click of a lighter, using that as an indicator of where to look. Glancing up, Atlas smiled, exhaling a plume of smoke before he spoke. 

“Glad to finally meet you. Atlas.” He told him.. “Did you sleep alright?” 

The question made him look. A bed, an actual, dry bed that wasn’t damaged, bloody or soaked through completely. He’d almost given up hope of ever sleeping soundly again given the things he’d so willingly accepted and done here. Honestly, just lucky Atlas didn’t mind helping him. 

“Been a long time since I slept that well.” Jack told him. “Thanks, and I’m sorry.” 

“No thanks needed, though I must ask: what on earth are you sorry for?” He asked, obviously confused. 

“Was supposed to come meet you, not intrude in your space and waste your time catching a nap…” Jack clarified, stretching again. 

Yawning, he sighed. “There I go with that again.” 

“Think you missed the point, boyo.” He laughed. “Didn’t call you here to feel bad. It’s about the safest place I could find. Decent food, coffee’s not bad. Some wine if you’d rather. There’s even a hot bath. Thought you could use a break.” 

Jack might have cried if he didn’t feel so dehydrated. He couldn’t even say how long he’d been down here, only that it already felt like forever, long enough to forget basic things, written off as luxuries now. A complete stranger doing such nice things for him? He’d just about do anything to show appreciation for this. 

Atlas pulled out a chair for him and he took it. Sitting across from him, he clicked disapprovingly, moving a stack of old newspapers to one side, neat save for one corner sticking out. Jack tried not to be curious, but his eyes drifted. Atlas glanced at him. 

“Forget them, Family, I mean, Mine, yours. He told him. “I have a feeling I’m a  _ little  _ more important to you.” 

Jack stared off into the distance, refocusing when a cloud of smoke reached his nose. 

“What’s on your mind?” Atlas asked. “Seem a wee bit distracted.” 

He cleared his throat nervously. He couldn’t recall anything in particular except...well, him. He couldn’t very well say that to him. Why couldn’t he? Maybe it was just too forward. That had to be it. Barely knew him, what kind of message did that send? 

“Was just thinking about you.” He blurted out by accident. 

Atlas poured two glasses of wine, sliding one across the table for him. Jack held the glass gently, more so than he thought he had to be at any rate. He didn’t know his own strength from moment to moment anymore. 

“Ain’t that easy, Jacky.” Atlas teased, laughing when he blushed. “Show a man a good time first.” 

Rather than insist he didn’t mean it in so bold a way, he instead found himself trying to explain that he wasn’t sure how one did that  _ here. _

“I—how would I do that? There’s nothing much out there so far but splicers, big daddies and a bunch of water and garbage. I’d...take you somewhere nice if there was something like that?” He insisted. 

Atlas rearranged the papers almost habitually, again bringing Jack’s attention to the odd corner. 

“Relax. I’m not gonna eat ya.” He laughed. 

His shoulders slumped, raising his glass rather than get himself in way over his head. Jack wasn’t much for drinking, but the promise of a hot bath had him drinking faster than he probably should have. Then again, he’d have been very surprised if he felt much of anything from it. He supposed all the plasmids were probably doing a number on him, always seemed like he just needed more of everything lately. 

“Bath is in the back, I’ll bring in something clean in a bit.” He told him. 

Jack found it easily, bracing for cold that he just didn’t find as bothersome anymore. He washed quickly, already impressed with the difference that scrubbing off all the blood and dirt made. Didn’t want to make a mess, he drained the shallow water, filling it up higher this time, eager to soak for a bit. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind him taking a little bit. He drifted off for a bit, jumping when a hand touched his shoulders. 

“Shit! Oh...you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were…” he trailed off. “Sorry.” 

“There’s nothin’ to keep apologizin’ for.” He held out a hand to him. “Come on, ‘fore you get too pruny.” 

Jack took his hand, groaning when he pulled him into his chest. He looked like he was about to say something and Atlas was willing to bet it was another apology. He put a finger to his lips, replacing it with his mouth. Still a thing or two he could teach him and the first was that there was no being sorry for anything in Rapture, it had all devolved beyond that. The second was something he couldn’t help but do. Follow orders, specifically only his. Then again, he’d been under his instruction from the moment he stepped inside. Lingering in the corners of his mind, orders that went unsaid. Jack had the illusion of choice only, and he had already made his decision. 

Atlas bit his lip when he pulled away. “Y’know. I think there’s one other thing I can offer to help you relax a little more.” He pointed towards the room the bed had been in, fresh clothes tucked under his left arm, there didn’t seem to be any room for misunderstanding his intent. “Assumin’ you don’t object, of course. Seem to recall some flirtin’, or was that meant in jest?” 

Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been. Hard not to, he couldn’t even recall any specific attraction to anyone, couldn’t really attest to if he’d ever considered it, if he’d always been drawn to men or just  _ him. _ He often felt a bit flustered when he spoke up unexpectedly, but seeing him, that was quite different, hard to look away. He had such a presence, but it was more than that, he was simply more handsome than he expected, even from the posters all over Rapture, the real person was far more impressive, and kind, if making sure that he could have a little time before having to wade out hip deep in water and splicers, going who knew how long without a safe enough place to sleep and only cold ocean water to clean wounds and wash away blood. 

“I meant it.” He said decisively. 

“Come on then. Gonna make that little nap earlier only the second best you’ve had in some time.” Atlas teased. 

Jack self-consciously covered himself. He wasn’t even looking at him, but the idea of streaking through a place that wasn’t his felt strange, maybe a bit on the taboo side. 

“A question for you, boyo…” Atlas said, looking away from the bed to him. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yeah, of course I do, you’ve —“ Jack began. 

“I’d like to try somethin’. Bit of a trust exercise, but it really won’t work if you don’t trust me. Need to know.” He repeated. 

He opened a few drawers. There was a small, clear bottle, a relatively clean cloth, and several medium lengths of rope. Suppose he probably should have figured it all out, but he wasn’t looking at it all together more than individually. 

“I trust you. If you meant to kill me, you could have left me to the splicers. You didn’t have to help me. I have no reason not to trust you.” Jack told him. 

_ Oh, no. He definitely didn’t, but he should. He wasn’t looking at the big picture if he thought there were no signs.  _

“Put this in your mouth.” He said, tossing the rag at him. “Then lay down. On your stomach, if you don’t mind.” 

There was definitely something exciting to how quickly he obeyed. He balled up the rag, putting it in his mouth. Not so much as a peep. Thought he might have tested it out a little, tried to see the range of sounds he could make. At least  _ ask _ how he could make this stop if he chose. He didn’t intend to stop, and if that didn’t sit well with him, damage control was literally and figuratively all over in plain sight. Jack stretched out on his stomach, face turned to the side on the pillow. He didn’t so much as flinch when he spread his legs apart, tying him to the frame. He willingly held onto the frame, watching him rather than what he was doing. It was his eyes, there was something about his eyes he couldn’t resist. 

“Good boy, Jacky.” He praised. “Such a pretty picture.” 

_ Well. Maybe if this went smoothly enough, he might have more use than he had originally estimated. The real question was how much he’d let him get away with before Jack decided trust only went so far. _

He turned to look at him when he heard an odd sound, stopping when he pushed his head into the pillow. He felt a light weight over his hips, hands trailing over his shoulders and down his back. Teeth scraped the back of his neck, and he groaned around the makeshift gag, and Atlas made a mental note. Why not keep track of the things he liked? 

Atlas got up, his left hand massaging his shoulders, down his back and to his hips. His right pried the cap off the bottle, drizzling a bit of the oil on his skin. His hips lifted at the odd sensation, fingers guiding it down, before pushing two fingers into him. He groaned again, trying to shake off the notable ache. Yes, it hurt, but Atlas wouldn’t hurt him without reason, he meant what he said, he trusted him. The feel of his hand kneading stiff muscles resonated with and offset the ache he incited. He had gotten a decent look, he had strong, big hands, and it certainly felt like just two would split him apart when he spread them. 

A fast learner, that was good. He no longer tried to look, even though he wasn’t blindfolded, he  _ wanted  _ to, but because he thought he didn’t want him to. Jack could feel him moving between his spread thighs. Teasing against him when he leaned close enough to bite his neck. Nothing stopping him, no one but Ryan himself who still truly retained enough mental capacity to worry about a few hickeys. 

Jack trembled and moaned, muffled. He supposed he could be generous. He hadn’t even once tried to struggle. Alright. He’d throw him a bone. Atlas untied his legs first, untying his hands long enough for him to turn over, tying his hands back up. He could keep his legs free, he’d even take the gag away, if only because he wanted to hear him properly. Bent over him, he brought his legs around his waist, mouth almost crushing his, the taste of cigarettes and wine on his tongue. 

He felt the vibration on his tongue, a long, loud moan dampened, undeterred by the resistance his body put up, every space filled in by him. As it should be. His hands had been on him from the start, theoretically at least, guiding his actions, touching his mind. This was more of a formality, might as well give him the total experience. 

Jack gratefully returned his kiss, eager but uncoordinated, willing, but awkward. He rolled into his thrusts, rough, but not unpleasantly painful, the discomfort vastly outweighed by the way it made him shiver, skin hot and sweaty, but covered in goosebumps. Atlas trailed his hand up his thigh, purposely avoiding touching him directly. He loved how he held back, didn’t so much as whine. No trying to redirect him, this sort of trust felt more like  _ adoration.  _ Not that he found that objectionable. In fact, he was gonna reward him further. 

Atlas untied his hands, pleased with the feverish way he held his shoulders. He clutched him tightly, briefly pulled away long enough to give him permission to get off. He bit his lips firmly, tongue back in his mouth before he could miss it. He ground against his hand, too close to think of much besides the weight against him and the steady slap of skin on skin, pleased with the way Atlas growled against his mouth, sound trapped in his throat. His thighs shook, feeling warmth against his stomach. Atlas slowed, almost to a stop, but still slowly moving. He broke away, rubbing his chest lightly. 

“How ‘bout we save time. We’ll wash up again, then catch a nap?” He asked. 

Jack started to feel the high wear off a little, taking a deep breath, finding a stiffness settling into all his muscles, massaging his backside on the way. 

“Bit ‘o pain is normal. If it’s bad enough, I’ll find you somethin’ for it.” He offered. 

“I’ll be fine, but that nap is sounding nicer by the minute.” Jack said. 

_ This might work after all. He certainly proved his loyalty and he hadn’t directly forced it. Maybe there was hope for him yet. No sense throwing away useful assets, and if nothing else, he was a decent lay. Needed work, but not the worst. _

“I can’t stay here long.” Atlas told him. “When it’s time to leave again, I’ll go on ahead. See if I can’t find some other safe places. Didn’t I say before? I won’t leave ya twistin’ in the wind.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke stared at the gates. The Qunari guarding them glanced at him briefly, before deciding he was no threat. Odd to come here by himself, strangely uncomfortable. Stopping at the foot of the stairs as usual, his concern increased threefold when he was told to get closer. The Arishok said something, and all but a few of the guards cleared out. For probably the first time, he really realized just how much taller he was than he seemed. 

At the bottom of the stairs, the man hardly seemed bigger than average. The horns obviously added height, but it wasn’t  _ that _ impressive if you left them out of the equation. He stood up, at least two feet taller, almost twice as broad in the shoulders. His hand was roughly the size of his head. Maker was he gigantic. For as threatening as it felt to stand so close, he was equally more than a little  _ excited _ . Of course, the immediate concern was that he wouldn’t even have to try to break him in half before Hawke could blink at this range. 

“So…” Hawke said. “You asked for me, I’m here. I’m...very very close, may I ask why I’m here alone in the middle of the night?” 

“You would be more tolerable with a quiet mouth.” The Arishok told him with a nearly perfectly controlled hint of annoyance. “You’ve been of use before. Until now, I’ve not paid your fee. The Qun does not throw coin at scavengers, no matter how useful.” 

“I don’t follow the Qun. I don’t know enough about it to even make a judgment on the matter. You can’t have called me here just to tell me you’re not going to pay me for continuing to do your job for you.” Hawke muttered. “You of all people hate having your time wasted, what merit is there in wasting  _ mine?” _

Hawke considered himself a fair blend of diplomatic and humorous, but he was in danger of exploding if he really meant to say that he called him out for a lecture when he was  _ sleeping _ ? He slowly ran his palm up his face. For all he knew, he was probably about to get his ass kicked. He’d deserve it too. Rather than preemptively plead for him not to, he crossed his arms, chin up defiantly. Yeah, he was  _ terrified.  _ He looked like he could knock him into the next age if he opted to hit him. 

Hawke watched his hand get bigger, and the ground fall away from his feet. Well. First time for everything, and this was the first time someone so very large managed to pick him up. Not simply his toes off the ground, but several feet off the ground. At best, it would hurt to drop even that short distance. At worst, that’s broken bones. He looked down, set down more gently than he imagined, half laying against the arm of his... _ throne  _ seemed accurate enough. 

“This one of those famed  _ demands of the Qun _ ?” Hawke asked jokingly. 

He sounded nervous even inside his own head. The Arishok would definitely pick up on that. 

“No, it is only my own demand. It is not my job to teach you the Qun, but I make it my job to shut you up.” He answered. 

No clue what was compelling him to push his luck, but the idea of pushing back to see just what he would do about it had officially become too strong. 

“Oh? Do I talk too much for you? Or is it that the things I say bother you? You only wish you could shut me up.” Hawke said. 

He felt a hand grip his hair, pulling back hard. Hawke moaned, and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Yeah, he had definitely  _ thought  _ about  _ that _ .  _ Extensively _ . No, it was not in his plans to make such a sound in front of a compound full of Qunari. He hadn’t forgotten they weren’t particularly alone, but thankfully they seemed to be ignoring them. Oh, they heard everything, but at least they weren’t looking. 

Looking very much like he was considering the question. Hawke turned onto his back, staring up at him in a way that too obviously said he was nervous. 

“Is it the unknown that you fear more, or is it the certainty?” He growled. 

“What certainty is it I’m supposed to be afraid of?” Hawke asked, genuinely curious. 

So far, he wasn’t certain of a damn thing except that he was either being toyed with or he was going to be crawling out of here, a thing he would surely be told to be grateful for. He’d actually be  _ quite grateful _ if he didn’t kill him, honestly. Fenris had made a point of telling him several times that he pushed his luck too much, and was definitely too casual around the Arishok. The only thing he took from that was that he could at least take the other Qunari in a fight. So maybe he just liked to know at any given time what he could get away with. 

“The certainty that before you leave tonight, you will know your place.” He told him. 

“Ahh, so you intend to punish me? Average Tuesday.” Hawke said with a shrug, 

His eyes wandered from hip to face, and he found himself realizing all over again just how tall he was.  _ Now _ he was regretting being so casual. 

Looking away, he said something, and several of the guards were surrounding him faster than he anticipated they could even move. They moved him so only his head was still on the arm, almost ground against it, actually. He could just barely see pieces of clothing piling up by his foot, before he consciously registered that they were  _ his. _

“Think I had a dream like this once. Where you realize you’re naked in front of everyone. Never actually woke up without my pants though, this is different.” He mumbled conversationally. 

No one even reacted to him, and he wondered why right up until he was naked from the waist down in front of him. Okay. So you didn’t make it to this age without a little experience, Lothering had been small and uninteresting enough that it was almost necessary to not go insane with boredom. He’d seen more of both Anders and Fenris than either probably wanted to admit.  _ This  _ was definitely a fucking threat.  _ That  _ wasn’t a dick so much as a weapon. 

“Hey, you know I was just thinking, maybe I’ve definitely learned my lesson and I’ll be quiet.” He suggested. 

Seeing the look he was getting, he nodded as much as he could with it held down. “Too late for that. I could have guessed as much.”

He felt strong hands pull his legs apart, and he complained immediately. 

“Gentler! I’m not some wishbone you can just snap in — no, not finishing that, I don’t want to think about that.” He muttered. 

Hawke sucked in a sharp breath at the uncomfortable and sudden intrusion. Rather than complain to the guards who obviously didn’t care one way or the other what he thought, he thought to try his luck with their boss. 

“Can’t do your own work, huh?” He asked. 

Remembering both how big his hands were and how sharp they looked, he very much wished he hadn’t said anything. Thankfully he didn’t immediately decide that was a challenge. Instead he jerked his head back, taking advantage of his mouth opening with his involuntary moan. He’d done this too, sure, but not like this. It very nearly hurt to stretch his jaw like this. Still, one up on Isabela for stories at least. If it didn’t kill him first. Assuming he meant to do what he suspected he planned to, it was probably better to not hold back on the saliva. There’d be no sitting for a solid month if he didn’t. 

Honestly, it was kind of hot, how easily he moved him like he was nothing. He was taller and broader than most of his friends, and for once, he was getting to see what that must feel like. He groaned in a way that would have been another ignored complaint that they were roughly handling him. The Arishok barked another order, and the guards returned to their post. Air rushed back into his lungs when he decided to stop occupying his throat. Hawke pressed his brow against the arm of his throne, catching his breath, kneading his sore throat. 

Well, maybe not every fantasy is accurate. Probably a good idea he managed to keep his mouth shut, guaranteed it would only have been a string of loud, constant chains of  _ fuck _ . He hated being right sometimes. Hawke wished he had been a little bit more liberal with the spit. He got the feeling even had he suggested he could easily have gotten something to help that he would have been ignored. Eh, for all the complaints, there wasn’t much he could complain about. 

His hands gripped the edges of the armrests on either side of his head, felt him half against his back, etched almost in stone more than carved muscle. Hawke would have given just about anything to see the near contortion act it must have taken to bend the way he surely was to reach his neck. Felt just as sharp as they looked, his teeth biting and pulling. For sure hard enough to leave dark bruises on his skin, but not enough to bleed. At least it didn’t feel like he was bleeding. He bit across his shoulders, good thing he wasn’t shy, there was no hiding the marks entirely. 

Hawke probably should have realized that the hard this he was hearing was his hips slapping against wood. And the rest was him gasping and panting, not really able to assist in any meaningful way pinned like this. His feet weren’t even fully on the ground. The angle was gonna hurt like hell in the morning, but everything was bound to hurt at this point. His hand left the chair, reaching under him. The Arishok moved his leg further apart again, and if not for the comfortable haze he was in, he might again try to complain, right up until his massive hand didn’t simply curl around so much as engulf him entirely.

Didn’t end the way he’d like either, not very impressive to practically go unnoticed, smearing up against his thigh rather than ignore it. Not much time to consider that when he thought to consider the answer to whether or not this was really a good idea or not. He had already begun to pull away before he was completely done, but when he was, he had no idea how he was going to get dressed and make it back to hightown without an embarrassing incident. 

The Arishok didn’t stop him from getting dressed, and in fact, genuinely seemed amused with the struggle, though you couldn’t see it clearly on his storm cloud of a face. 

“Ah. Quiet now. At last, you’re tolerable.” He said. 

Hawke had a comeback even now, but he let it go, opting not to test him for once. Hawke reached the gate before he said: “You asked after a thief. You’ll find they’re on the run near the Wounded Coast.”

Hawke realized he called him here for information, the rest had been…what was that? Nice, for one thing, but honestly, how the fuck should he know what that was? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For potionsmaster66, my first attempt at MShenko 😭❣️

Kaidan frowned. “Are you actually falling asleep?” 

His head snapped up off his hand, eyes opening in that  _ no, I was just resting a moment, I’m completely aware _ way. Rather than deny it though, he looked over his shoulder, out the crack in the blinds. 

“Isn’t like anything is happening. We’ve been out here for an hour already, I think this lead was bad.” Shepard said. 

“Still. Falling asleep in the middle of a mission? That isn’t like you.” Kaidan told him. 

Sitting up, he got a bit defensive. “Look, I don’t know if you’re aware, but there’s a Reaper invasion going on. I don’t exactly get much time to sleep with everything melting down all at once.” 

“Wasn’t that long ago you used to sleep like a baby…” he replied. 

“Wasn’t that long ago when Saren was the biggest threat we knew about and I seem to recall I had the best sleeping pill anyone could ask for.” Shepard said, grinning at the look that earned him. 

“If there’s no time to sleep, there’s no time for  _ that.” _ Kaidan reasoned. 

He grimaced. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass having him be so logical all the time. Yeah. Probably not. Garrus and Vega were off somewhere on the opposite end watching for trouble. Had the whole area more of less locked down. Would be nice if something happened. Otherwise, the only things his mind was suggested as viable options were catching a few winks or finding a place to lay him out. Of course,  _ anything _ would provide a nice distraction, those were just preferences. 

Kaidan peered out the window, staring at one spot long enough that Shepard finally twisted in the narrow space to look. He couldn’t tell from here, but it seemed like normal activity. Alright. Garrus was a better sniper, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pick off someone from this distance if it saved him the trouble of having to travel to deliver an ass kicking. 

“Doesn’t look like it’s anything…” Kaidan said after a few minutes. 

“So basically you woke me up for nothing?” Thor asked. 

“ _ No. _ I woke you up because we won’t know if it’s nothing if you’re sleeping.” Kaidan disagreed. 

Standing up properly, he stretched. Taking a step closer, Kaidan sat up straighter, unsure what he was doing. He waved him to stand, and he did. For as much as he got away with, Shepard was still someone he respected, there wasn’t a clear reason why he wouldn’t do anything he asked, least of all standing up. 

Pinning him back against the wall, Kaidan knew exactly where this was going. Well. He’d complained enough, it wasn’t in him to argue on top of that when the idea was actually somewhat interesting. Something different, in several ways. When he went for his lips, he was already waiting, hands traveling up his chest. Shepard bit his lip, pulling lightly before attacking his mouth, tongue invading in a way that earned him a surprised moan. Well, if he kept that up, he certainly wasn’t going to stop with kissing. At the end of the day it wasn’t as though this lead was going to make or break the war effort. 

He thought that, but Kaidan’s hands were the first to start wandering, already hinting at trying to get his armor off. Thor pulled away just long enough to tease. 

“At least buy me dinner first, Alenko.” He said with a grin. 

“I believe I did already. Think I’ve earned this.” He replied. 

That was actually true. He couldn’t argue that. Nipping at his neck, up and along the underside of his jaw, he spoke against his skin, a soft hum. “In that case, carry on…” 

Kaidan’s head tipped back, blindly resuming his attempts to get his armor off. “Easier said than done. You’re not making it easy to focus.” 

“Oh? Am I distracting?” He asked with a grin. 

“I’m pretty sure I just chose to ignore a potential problem for you. I’d say that’s pretty distracting.” Kaidan observed. 

Too much talking. Too much in the way. Must have broken some kind of record getting out of his armor, tossed wherever. Betting he could unwrap Kaidan about as fast as a kid tearing open a Christmas present, maybe a little faster. Not a huge rush in terms of time, but a narrow enough window that they’d need to be quicker than normal, if only to avoid the conversation later if the others decided to meet back up sooner than planned. 

Not a ton of options here, certainly no bed, there were a few chairs and a small stand, but mostly just crates, fortuitously arranged in just the right way to effectively keep them out of view if anyone happened to drop by. Sneaking another kiss, he pointed to the crates. 

“Good enough?” He asked. 

“Is it?” Kaidan asked. Laughing at the odd questioning look he received, his own armor clattering to the pile, dancing away from attempts to help. “ _ I  _ bought you dinner. Seems like I’ve earned it.” 

His arms crossed his chest, and he seemed to be thinking it over. Took a  _ very _ different turn than he had imagined. Not something that happened too often, but...eh. If he was willing to slack off with him in the first place, the least he could do was agree. 

Rather than say anything about it, he took a seat, leaning back like it wasn’t so much crates as a throne. 

“So. You’re in control then. What now?” Shepard asked. 

“Never were very patient, were you? Kaidan observed. “I can work with that too.  _ Was _ enjoying what we had going, but I can always improvise.” 

Before he could ask too many questions, Kaidan dragged his zipper down slowly, watching his slight shiver, completely silent, but interested. He did speak up after a few moments of him being incredibly slow to do anything more. 

“See, here I thought you might like to shut me up, but I like a bit of a tease.” Shepard said with a shrug.

At that, he stepped closer, leaning on some of the taller crates. Shepard held his hip, his other hand light on him. Kaidan groaned, squeezing his shoulder when his mouth slid down against him. Wasn’t usually him in charge, kind of nice to be for once. His hand left his shoulder, fingers trailing over the back of his neck, pulling him down further, almost distracted by the sounds he made. Didn’t want to get too caught up in this, but then again, he was doubtful he brought anything to make it any easier for either of them, so...this was the best he could offer, really. 

Before Shepard got too much of a chance to get any more impatient, he stopped him, pushing him back easily. Kaidan motioned for him to stand up, groaning when he took the opportunity to go for his neck. Teeth and lips were everywhere, and he was pretty sure he left marks, but it was difficult to care. 

“How do you want me?” He murmured between affectionate bites.

Kaidan kneaded his hips, grinning at the oddly choked off sound he made, a half groan hidden in a played up huff. His hands roamed lower, squeezing his backside. He lifted him easily, legs wrapping his waist almost on instinct. 

“Not fair. Exploiting my weaknesses like this has to be criminal.” Thor complained. 

“At least it’s not me telling people ‘you’ve been giving me the hammer. And your fists weren’t the hammer.’” Kaidan said in an impression of him. 

“ _ The hammer is my penis.” _ Shepard finished for him. “It loses impact if you don’t finish it.” 

Groaning when he pinned him against the crates, it turned into a sharp hissing breath when he entered unexpectedly. Not gonna complain about that, wasn’t like he didn’t do the same thing to him in his more eager moments. Kaidan barely touched him, but it almost felt like he could be, frowning. 

“That’s  _ also  _ cheating.” Shepard protested. 

“Ahh, but you let me be in charge. That means I get to use all the dirty tricks I feel like.” He reminded him. 

“What happened to playing by the rules, by the book Alenko?” Shepard asked. 

“That only applies to any place that doesn’t involve you under me.” Kaidan told him. “I’d say it’s just lucky I don’t do that  _ other  _ thing I know you like.” 

Holding his shoulders, Shepard leaned in kissing him roughly, biting his lips again before he opted to give in before he bruised them. He had to admit, if he was limited to one activity only for the rest of their lives? It would definitely be kissing. Hard not to enjoy the way it felt, he was very good at it. Thor maybe liked to bite a bit more than he liked, but that was easy to adjust to. He felt his back hit a line of crates, and was about to question it, until he felt his hand curl around him. An equal mix of pressure and another of his favorite tricks. One he couldn’t readily replicate, less the ability and more lacking the same fine control. 

Kaidan rocked against him harder, faster, hand following the same fevered rhythm breaking the kiss of only to listen to him pant and gasp. The way he arched against him when he took the opportunity to return the favor, biting his neck, sucking a few bruises over his skin in return, feeling the way his hips stuttered and warmth splashed his skin. 

“You know, I don’t think I told you you could do that. Might have to have you make it up to me later tonight…” Kaidan told him. 

“What are you gonna do, spank me for misbehaving?” Thor asked. 

“I  _ might _ . No. You’d like that too much. I’ll figure something out.” He promised. 

Shepard clenched and Kaidan swore under his breath, both groaning when he came. Easing out of him, he sighed, looking them over. 

“Should have waited. Still have to wait until we get back to clean up. Not gonna be comfortable.” Kaidan sighed. 

Looking out the window he added. “Might want to get dressed quickly. “I can hear Vega and Garrus coming.” 

Shepard rolled to his feet quickly, making a face while trying to get dressed and back in his armor quickly. 

“What’s the matter, Shepard?” Kaidan asked, feigning seriousness. 

“Feel like a Boston Creme donut, what do you think?” He replied. 

Kaidan said nothing, just chuckling to himself. They barely got to finished dressing before the door opened. 

“Good thing we took out those smugglers. Seems like you were  _ busy _ .” Garrus said. 

“How do  _ you _ know. Maybe we were taking out smugglers too.” Shepard challenge. 

“Bite marks.” Vega said. 

“Kaidan’s impeccable hair is a mess.” Garrus added. 

“The smell.” Vega said. 

“Should we go on?” Garrus asked. 

“No. That’s quite enough, thank you.” Shepard disagreed immediately.

  
  



End file.
